The present invention relates generally to assembling apparatus, and more particularly, is directed to an apparatus for inserting and collating mailing inserts into envelopes.
In instances where a plurality of different mailing inserts are to be inserted into envelopes, it becomes impractical to manually stuff the inserts into the envelopes. Accordingly, apparatus have been developed which automatically stuff the mailing inserts into the envelopes.
One example of such known apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,986 to Noll. In this apparatus, two parallel conveyors are provided, one for the envelopes to be filled and the other for the mailing inserts that are to be inserted into the envelopes. The conveyors are continuously moving such that the inserts are inserted into the envelopes while both are in motion.
As the envelopes move along the conveyor, each envelope is individually grasped at a side edge thereof by a clamping finger, which releases the envelope temporarily at the envelope insertion station. The inserts are deposited on the insert conveyor, and at the envelope insertion station, three pusher fingers are moved toward the respective envelope. Accordingly, the inserts are engaged by notches in the pusher fingers and pushed into the envelope, whereupon the clamping finger once again clamps the side edge of the envelope.
At the envelope insertion station, in order to ensure continued movement of the envelopes at the same speed, a flap conveyor is provided which frictionally engages the flaps of the envelopes. The flap conveyor is a separate conveyor positioned inwardly of the envelope conveyor. However, this requires an additional conveyor. Also, the minor frictional engagement by the flap conveyor may vary, for example, due to the forces on the envelopes when the mailing inserts are inserted in the envelopes.
In order to ensure that the inserts are laterally aligned, the insert conveyor is provided with spaced linear bearings, and a brushback is provided to line up the inserts with the respective linear bearings. However, due to vibrations and the like, the inserts may still move laterally and be offset with respect to the envelopes. Also, it is difficult to make adjustments for different size inserts and envelopes with this arrangement.
To assure that the envelopes are opened sufficiently to receive the mailing inserts as the envelopes move to the envelope insertion station, a plurality of spring fingers are provided at the envelope insertion station. The spring fingers each include a curved portion which is inserted into the envelope at the envelope insertion station to open the same, and also to guide the inserts into the envelope thereat. However, a plurality of spring fingers are required, each secured to still another conveyor chain, thereby further complicating the apparatus.
Other mail inserting or similar apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,866,452; 1,960,959; 2,865,155; 3,015,926; 3,481,595; 3,858,381; 3,965,644; 3,974,623; 4,079,576; 4,156,336; 4,169,341; and 4,462,199.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,381 to Huber et al., the envelope is carried by a conveyor, and the envelope is caused to converge on the inserts which travel along another conveyor. In another embodiment, the reverse is true, that is, the inserts converge on the envelopes. In both embodiments, just prior to the insertion operation, pneumatic discharge means directs a pulse of air to the respective envelope to open the same. Then, the envelope and inserts are moved so that the inserts are received in the envelopes.
In this latter U.S. Patent, in order to remove an envelope from a stack of envelopes, a roller is provided to frictionally engage the lowermost envelope of the stack, and thereby withdraw such envelope from the stack and direct it to the envelope conveyor. Alternatively, as disclosed, the roller may comprise a conventional vacuum roller or other vacuum pick-off device employing suction pressure to withdraw successive envelopes from the stack.
The inserts are removed with a similar roller. More particularly, the roller for removing the lowermost insert from a stack of inserts comprises a conventional vacuum roller including a plurality of apertures disposed about the periphery thereof, which apertures function as vacuum nozzles to exert suction pressure on successive inserts to permit the sequential withdrawal of inserts from the stack and to retain each withdrawn insert on the roller under the influence of suction pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,959 to Sague discloses an inserting and mailing machine that operates intermittently. Accordingly, the speed of the machine is greatly reduced in comparison to the apparatus, for example, of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,986 to Noll. U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,959 also discloses means for checking if the filled envelope contains the proper number of inserts. This is accomplished by measuring the thickness of the filled envelope. If an error is detected, however, the entire machine is stopped so that the error can be corrected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,644, a roller/arm sensor checks for "doubles" or "misses" of inserts as they are dropped onto a raised surface. If there is a "double" or "miss", an electrical signal is sent to a monitoring device which shuts down the entire apparatus.